Know your enemy
by Silverywolf
Summary: To know everything about your rival is something that will help you when you’re fighting them with everything you got. But how to get to know your rival is another thing...


Know your enemy

To know everything about your rival is something that will help you when you're fighting them with everything you got. But how to get to know your rival is another thing...

The daily routines of Kazama Jin where fairly simple get up, jog to dojo, train, take a shower, leave dojo, pick some groceries every three days, go home, do something in the kitchen or in the living room and go to sleep. The routines were a well known fact for Hwoarang. And how he knew them?

Simple, he followed Jin and memorized everything he did. And no, he wasn't a stalker far from it. He was just a rival wanting to know the other's weaknesses, unfortunately none had appeared yet. But Hwoarang was sure that when he took his observation to the next level, he was bound to find something that would make his time worth while.

Now the next step of his observation was to take a look inside the Kazama house to see what he did in the kitchen and in the living room during the time he woke up and went to sleep. The operation was not so hard now because there was a tree where Hwoarang could climb and take a look through the windows. He couldn't do this earlier in his observation because the tree hadn't grown any leaves then, but now it was fully green and there was no telling if there was someone in the tree or not.

It was a nice Saturday morning when the plan was put into action. Hwoarang had woken up really early that day and was already at the tree observing the sleeping man. The apartment where Kazama lived was a small one, a kitchen and a bathroom, it didn't have a separate bedroom and so Jin slept in a futon in the living room.

At 6 am sharp Jin started waking and it took only five minutes for him to be completely up and about without a single hint of sleepiness in him. This didn't surprise Hwoarang, he had already suspected him to be a morning person.

Hwoarang noted that Jin slept in his boxers and this was something he had presumed wrong and was a little shocked by it. He had expected the raven haired man to wear long pyjama pants, but now that he started to think about it, boxers made sense because when training in pyjama pants you obviously don't want to sleep in the same pants. Hwoarang took a minute to mutter some carefully selected words to himself, which caused him to miss Jin going to the bathroom and cursed himself some more for it...

After about 3 minutes and 53 seconds later, of the time Hwoarang wasn't completely sure because he missed Jin entering to the bathroom, Jin emerged from the bathroom fully clothed and made his way to the kitchen. There he ate some bread and fruits for breakfast then left for his Saturday morning jog.

Jin didn't go to the dojo for training on Saturdays, instead he did some light workout starting with a jog to the far of park. There he did some stretching and some combo training, and then he would jog back to his apartment.

While jogging back Jin stopped to visit a grocery shop that was close to his apartment. He bought some flour, eggs and milk. Then he made his way to his apartment. Thas wasn't on Hwoarang's Jin-will-do list and the unexpected chance in Jin's steel-proof routine got Rang's interested.

Hwoarang was already sitting in the tree when Jin entered his apartment.

Jin took off his shoes and jacket and made his way to the kitchen to put the earlier bought items on the kitchen table.

Hwoarang watched closely as Jin started to gather mixing bowls, measuring bowl, a whisk and other stuff on the table. He was concentrating so hard on what Jin was doing that he didn't notice something creeping behind him. Rang's watched closely as Jin mixed some flour in the bowl that already contained some milk and eggs. He choked silently as he saw Jin accidentally spill some of the bowl's contents on himself.

Suddenly something big landed on his shoulder and Hwoarang almost fell of the tree out of shock. Hanging on the branch by his tangled feet, he saw the thing that had startled him and the curses flew from his mouth before his brain had completely processed the truth that a shit-hawk was once again trying to ruin his life.(1)

Hwoarang pulled himself up to sit on the branch again, happy that the shitty-bird had flown away the moment he had opened his mouth.

The redhead's eyes found their way back to stare at Jin's window only to be frozen by what he saw. Not really trusting his eyes, Rang's blinked several times and unconsciously leaned forward to see if his eyes were really telling the truth.

A cracking noise made its way to the redheads' ears as it brought him back to realisation that he had leaned too far on the thin end of the branch and it was now bending under his weight. But he was too late to realize this as the branch snapped and he fell with it.

When Hwoarang finally hit the ground he was sure he had hit every other branch on the way down and he could tell there were many of them. He praised Jin in silence thanking him for only living in the second floor.

As Hwoarang was laying on his back he saw the raven-haired man poke his head out of the window that he had not-so-long ago been staring at in disbelief.

It took only a moment for Hwoarang to get overly irritated by the raven haired mans stare.

"What the hell are you looking at? Never seen a man laying on his back before?" He yelled to Kazama.

"Did you just fall off that tree?" Jin asked completely ignoring the redhead's rude questions.

"So what if I did?" Hwoarang answered, not really confessing anything.

"Did you break any bones? Can you stand?" Jin asked dropping his earlier question, not wanting to know why the redhead was in the tree.

Hwoarang wasn't really sure why Jin cared for his well-being but slowly he rose to stand to show the other one that he was okay, only a little sore from the fall, but other then that he was alright.

Jin kept looking at Hwoarang as if not believing the man under his window to be ok.

So without much consideration he invited the redhead to his apartment so he could see with his own eyes that Hwoarang was indeed fine.

Hwoarang of course declined the first invitation but as Jin told him again to come up, he agreed thinking how much it could help him in finding the other's weakness.

Coming to the open door of Jin's apartment Rang's hesitated a bit before entering. If what he saw in the window before falling was true and not an illusion created by his twisted mind, he wasn't sure if he wanted to enter the apartment. But curiosity taking the better of him, he entered closing the door behind him.

While taking off his shoes he took everything he saw around him in detail, not missing even a smallest thing. The hall was small and almost open to the rest of the apartment, kitchen being the only place he couldn't see from his spot. Hwoarang stepped a little forward in to the apartment finding it neat and simple.

While looking around the one room apartment Hwoarang didn't notice Jin stepping out from the kitchen until his eyes wondered to the spot where the karate fighter stood looking at him with a mild look in his eyes.

Hwoarang stared at Jin, thinking that his eyes were deceiving him for the second time that day. In front of him stood Kazama Jin in all his naked glory with only a frilled lilac apron covering half of his chest and his, -at the moment limp, manhood.

Jin noticed Hwoarang's stare and it didn't take him too long to figure out why the redhead was looking at him.

"I accidentally spilled some dough on me and didn't have any clean clothes except this" Jin took a hold of the apron's hem and lifted it a little to indicate the redhead what he was talking about.

"It belonged to my mother" Jin added, a small sad smile on his face. Hwoarang felt awkward so he broke the fallen silence.

"What are you making?"(2)

Jin's mood immediately lightened up, pancakes, was his answer as he turned around and went back to the kitchen inviting the redhead to come sit with him in the kitchen.

Sitting by the kitchen table Hwoarang watched Jin wash the dishes. The Korean's eyes wondered along the naked back of his rival admiring the muscular shoulder blades and smooth lower back and his eyes stopped on Jin's ass. It certainly wasn't a feminine ass, that's for sure, not rounded and pesky which would bounce when slapped, no. It was manly, the skin looked smooth, muscles were tight and a bit; tense the sight was a big turn on for the redhead.

Jin's hips moved a bit as he washed the dishes which caused his bum to move too, tempting Rang's to come and slap the cheeks till they were red and raw. Hwoarang swallowed, trying to control himself and not to rape his rival on the spot.

But Hwoarang's control vanished as Jin put a clean bowl to dry in the upper shelf which cased him to tighten his muscles a little.

Hwoarang rose from his seat and walked behind Jin and grabbed the said mans left butt cheek roughly with his hand feeling the muscles tighten. Oh, how he loved the feeling of hard and at the same time soft flesh in his grasp. He loved it as much as he loved the gasp that came from the dark haired man as he squeezed the muscular flesh in his hand.

"wha..." Jin's question got lost in the mixture of surprised growl's and moans as his red haired sexual harasser roughly grabbed his manhood and started to stroke it on a steady pace.

Hwoarang could only grin in satisfaction as his rival surrendered to his touch without a fight and it was having a huge effect on him. But the redhead knew that he needed to prepare Jin properly and just as that thought crossed his mind he saw a bowl of olive oil on the counter next to the sink. He leaned forward to get to the oil which also caused him to press himself more in to Jin, who let out a grown of breath as he felt Hwoarang; clothed erection grind against his ass.

Hwoarang adored the sounds coming from the raven haired man and grinded his hips harder against Jin, just to hear the lovely sound before he dipped his hand on the bowl of olive oil. Taking his hand out of the bowl Hwoarang backed away a little from Jin, earning a long breath from Kazama. Hwoarang traced his oil coated fingers along Jin's spine, bringing them to Jin's anal entrance, circling its outsides. The redhead brought his lips near Jin's ear.

"You're going to like this", he whispered into the other's ear, making Jin shiver against his touch.

Hwoarang smiled and rested his head on Jin's shoulder and pushed his finger into the others rectum. Moving his finger around the tight walls, the redhead soon found what he was looking for when he heard Jin moan in surprise. Hwoarang kept fingering Jin's prostate happily, loving the pleasurable moans coming from the other man and adding another finger to earning more moans.

Jin tightened his grip on the edge of the sink. He could feel Hwoarang's breathe on his shoulder, the redheads hand on his hardening erection and the fingers stimulating his prostate mercilessly, his legs were loosing strength. Jin could fell his orgasm getting closer he closed his eyes tight and tightened his muscles trying to last a bit longer, just a little bit longer...

The redhead seemed to know what Jin was trying to do and to help his rival, and himself, he stopped stroking the raven hairs hard cock and twisted his hand around so that his index finger and thumb were close to the base of Jin's cock and closed his fist thigh around Jin's erection, making sure to press a little harder on the spot close to the base with his index finger.

A surprised cry ran in Hwoarang's ears as he kept his thigh grip and pressed his fingers more violently against Jin's prostate.

Jin was at a loss, the pleasure was immense he was so close but the cruel hand was denying his ecstasy. Tiers were falling from Jin's eyes as he tried to endure the intense pleasure. Opening his lips Jin let out a whisper, first so silent he couldn't hear it himself but the second loud enough to be heard by the redhead.

"please"

Hwoarang stopped his assault as he heard the silent pled. And as he stopped he felt the man in his arms shaking like a leaf. Kissing the dark haired mans shoulder gently he whispered softly into his ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was too much for you, but try to endure it a little bit longer" Jin gave a small nod and turned his head to look at Hwoarang.

The redhead closed in and brought his lips softly against Jin's moving them gently to smooth the others racing feelings.

The gentle kiss did exactly as Hwoarang had hoped as he felt Jin relax against him. That gave Rang's enough time to open his pants with one hand and drop them off his hips. Hwoarang leaned in close to Jin again so he could dip his hand in the olive oil.

Jin gasped and turned his head, breaking the kiss at the process, as the hard, naked erection was pressed against his ass.

Retreating Hwoarang brought his oiled hand to his hard on and covered it with the oil. Using his hand to posit himself on Jin's entrance, Hwoarang kissed Jin under his upper jaw and blow air into his ear before slowly pushing himself in the thigh but welcoming warmth. Letting out a long sight as he pushed the last of his length into the other. Hwoarang was satisfied that he didn't hear any complains or hurtful sounds from Jin. He was actually quite surprised when the dark haired man started to move his hips almost immediately after he had pushed himself in.

Bulling back a little Hwoarang angled himself before bushing back in making Jin voice his pleasure out loud as Rang hit the sweet spot inside Jin.

Hwoarang started to move in quick small thrusts keeping himself in as much as he possibly could. Loving the intimate feeling of how Jin's walls tightened around his cock every time he pushed the prostate in the other man.

Jin was panting hard and his voice was letting out all the passion and pleasure he was feeling without much of his consent in the matter, not that he really cared.

Jin could fell himself been bushed to his limits as Hwoarang continued to thrust in him. His brain was starting to overload with sensations as with the oil cowered hand Hwoarang pinched and played with his nibbles.

Arcing his back, Jin shot his eyes and gritted his teeth together as he started to visibly shake from the pleasure and the strongly over building orgasm, which was not yet granted to him. He could feel Hwoarang bulling him close, putting his arm strongly around Jin's waist supporting him as the redhead loosened his grip on Jin's erection and stroking it ones was enough to send Jin over the edge to a mind blowing orgasm.

Hwoarang tightened his grip a round Jin's waist keeping the dazed man on his weakened feet as he was closing in on his own climax and after a few more thrusts Hwoarang pulled out of Jin and rubbed himself against the devils butt cheeks climaxing against the smooth skin. Hwoarang put his forehead against the back of Jin's neck still slowly rubbing himself against Jin's backside. He was breathing heavily and enjoying the after match of his blissful orgasm.

After a decent silence Jin voiced an unexpected question.

"Is this why you have been following me?" The simple question took some time to register in the redhead and ones Hwoarang realized he had been caught he sighed.

"No, I was just trying to find your weakness..." Was Hwoarang's truthful answer.

"Well did you?" asked Jin.

"I did but it's not going to help me in a fight." Hwoarang said and absentmindedly started to nipple on Jin's earflap.

Sighing contently Jin leaned on the redhead.

"We should take a shower and then I'll make us some pancakes." Jin muttered not wanting to make the other stop what he was doing but not really liking the sticky feeling he was getting on his back and abdomen.

"Sounds good" agreed Hwoarang and loosened his grip on Jin letting the karate fighter show the way.

* * *

**Yeees that's it.**

**Inspired by Teachings of Mother by AthaMaarit who you can find in deviantart! You got to LOVE that picture! I'm SORRY I RUINED IT with a story as bad as this…**

**1. This story is not connected to any other story I have written, I just needed a distraction... a sorry excuse I know.**

**2. At this point Kichigai-Li left me a note: Voi Luoja! (=OMG but more in a bad sarcastic way)**

**XD yeah I know it really did sound bad... Just wanted you to know.**

**And now HOLY SHIT! I MADE JIN THE BITCH! And THAT was something I Never saw myself write or like(still don't) but HELL in those circumstances there was no way to make Jin top or I could have but that sounded really stupid in my mind so I dropped it as soon as I thought of it (actually I just forgot the idea...) and well Hwoarang can't always be the bitch but he does it so well!...**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and shit.**

**So now you're welcome to hate, like, loathe, vomit, curse or whatever just leave it in the review box. Thank you! Goodbye!**


End file.
